


Kamen Rider Synergy

by Hiding_Grimoire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Learning to fight better, Monster of the Week, People Make The World Go Round, Their personal items more so, compassion - Freeform, mysterious partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_Grimoire/pseuds/Hiding_Grimoire





	Kamen Rider Synergy

Shizuken Island, A relatively minor island near Okinawa, settled by Japanese Fishermen in 1701 for convenience of a resting area, a minor harbor and vacation spot in the modern day. An island of yearly fair weather, neither famous nor having a sinister notoriety, this is home to over 900 people year-round. One of which is the native Hinata Sugano, a young landlady in her early twenties. 

Currently withholding herself from 'fun'.

"Hinata-San! Come on! We're not celebrating the one year anniversary of the station without you!"

The plea falled on disgruntled ears. 'Why do they have to include me in there revelry?' Hinata thought in a huff. 'Those three don't need to get in my good graces. And there around my age, no need to treat me like some -!'

"Sugano? May I come in? Shoo, let me talk to her."

"..You can come in."

"Thank you."

Yuko Azuma stepped into Hinata's workroom. Despite being the tallest of the household, Azuma never leaves her head in the clouds and tasked herself with the finances of the station and the voice of reason. 

"Sugano, we honestly want you to come with us. In the one year we known you, we haven't seen you socializing with anyone other than us, and when you go out, it's either for groceries or house repair supplies!"

Yuko paused to let Hinata turn and actually face her.

"We're grateful you let us house our radio station in your home, that's why we want to have you with us."

Hinata "That.. does sound kind of you.."

"ALL RIGHT!" Emi Dendo, the ever excitable radio host announced her glee. "THE TABS ON ME!"

"Good grief."

\---|---|---|---

"I never knew you liked eel, Hinata-san. You've could gotten some for yourself from the sale yesterday!"

"I just eat it when I feel like I should celebrate something, that's all."

"Feel like?- Come on, Sugano! You should treat yourself to the things you like more often!"

"What's the need to focus on past indecision, you guys?" The archivist of The 'Aoi Riot' Radio Station butted in.The shortest of the group (at 4'3), Mari Abe likes to think she is the most knowledgeable of the quartet. She was an exchange student, after all. "It's all about our accomplishments of this year and future achievements in the future!"

"KANPAI!" Emi declared, rising her empty glass. This startled Hinata, getting her to fumble with her own empty glass.

"Um, kanpai.." She said, ten times more modest than Emi. This was met with a playful elbow from Yuko.

"As I said before; We're grateful you let us house our radio station in your home."

..."Your welcome."

As the quartet celebrated in the bar...

Floating away from the windows, a soft light drew itself to a number of vehicles. Picky, picky, until the light stopped, and seemingly died out.

\---|---|---|---

"Hrmh? Wait.."

Sugano Hinata was awake on the living room couch. Street clothes, even her shoes were still on, eliminating the chance she had.. er.. relations.

'Okay,' she thought to herself. 'I don't think i had that much to drink..'

"Good, your up!" An unknown voice to Hinata exclaimed. 'Wait, did I actually bring someone home?!' Looking for the caller Hinata saw...

A lady with well groomed hair, a clean black-dotted yellow dress, and Black Slip-Ons, walked towards her.

"I don't think we had the proper 'Meet-and-Greet' yesterday night." She puts out her hand. "My name is Bajutsu, your new and best partner!" 

"..Sugano Hin- WAITAMOMENT." She took her hand away from Bajutsu's quickly. "What do you mean partner?" 

Bajutsu starts to explain-

"Who names their kid Bajutsu?" 

Bajutsu starts-

"How did you know where I live?" 

Bajutsu supressedannoyancesoshecanactually START-

"Who's that!" Hinata then points to another stranger, this time a man coming out her..room?!

"Oh! Let me deal with sleepyhead here first!"  
"Wait, you-him-my room?!"   
"Your room? Oh, I am sorry. I thought it was the guest room."   
"Unbelievable!"  
"What I would say!"  
\---|---|---|---

"Adieu!! Hope to see you around!"

As Bajutsu watched to see the man stumbled farther away outside, Hinata came out of the house with a new set of clothes on. She crossed her arms over her light yellow blouse, standing in grey pedal pushers and dark green slip-ons.

"Okay, now tell me your whole deal."

"Oh, why did you change? Your first outfit was way cuter!"

"That was dirty! Besides, I'm more comfortable wearing something regular."

Bajutsu just gave a shrug to her explanation and turned to walk on. "Ah well, if we win the fight, nobody would care what you wear underneath your suit."

"A fight? What do you mean by that?!" Hinata exclaimed worryingly. It didn't matter she had moderate training from woman's self defense, she had no reason to get into an unnecessary fight!

"Relax, if you don't know how to throw a punch, I'll just hit for the two of us!"

Hinata, obviously distressed, rushed to mystery girl's front. "But who are we- Your avoiding my questions! Who are you?!"

Putting both hands on Hinata's shoulders, not letting her drift into worry, Bajutsu starred deeply into her partner's eyes, and smirked.

"Alright, I'll give you the whole package! Come with me!"

Grabbing Sugano by the hand, Bajutsu guided her to.. a motorcycle. Emi's motorcycle. With a noticeably to Sugano a different paint job then it was yesterday.

"What did you do to Dendo-San's bike?"

"Wait, it's not yours? Then why did you cling to it yesterday?"

Putting her head to her hand, Hinata exclaimed "Get to the point, weird lady. What happened for you to be in my house?"

"Well, I spotted a cute guy at the restaurant we were at last night. But I needed a physical body because I was incorporeal at that point." 

Sugano motioned to call bull, but Bajutsu waved her off with a not reassuring "More on that later."

Continuing. "So I looked around for a suitable item to anchor myself with. Your, or at that point, Dendo's bike, was the best looking item. So then put my essence in it, getting this cute form as a result. So this?", a flash of light, She then was wearing a replica of her 'partners' clothes. "it's just a 'hologram', so to speak. Makes it less confusing to interact with people."

"I would love to see what you would consider confusing."

"That reminds me!" Bajutsu goes to the motorcycle-herself? 'So much for not confusing..' She then rifled through the side luggage bag looking for.. 

"The Tandem Driver!"

The main part is a red-orange rectangler device with a dark track in the middle. A white hexagon embedded with reddish-orange 'lights' seamed to be the 'tuner', situating itself on the tracks left side.

"And this is for?.."

"That's your transformation gear, aannnd," Reaching deep into the satchel... "This is your weapon!"

Bajutsu held up an oversized, stylized needle by a dark-red grip. The metal glinted in the sun.

"Whoa, whoa! That seems.. excessive."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I never used a sword! Much less a Giant Sewing Needle! What is with all this gear you're giving me?"

"It's more of a lance. And the reason for all of this is because you let me rest here last night, so this is my gift of gratitude for your kindness."

Now, this would be a lovely moment, if not for Bajutsu dumping the 'lance' and driver onto Sugano's arms.

"Now put the driver on! We gotta get the Tsukumodern that's running around!"

"Wait, how-"

"Just say; HENSHIN!"

Of course, Hinata hesitated. What on earth did this lady mean by a Tsukumodern is running around? But if it means others are in danger... And she herself can help them..

Placing the driver under her navel, a belt manifested from it immediately, settling on her waist. Sugano breathed, and she said;

"H-henshin!"

\---|---|---|---

But nothing happened

Hinata looked down at the inert Driver both confused and put up with Bajutsu's nonsense, the only constant to this confusing morning. 

"You gotta, gotta activate the driver.. by shifting that dial to the other side.."

Sugano looked back up to Bajutsu with a frown.

"Well, that's one way to make someone feel foolish."

"Well, that's one way to make one sorry at their choice-of timing!" Bajutsu hastily added the last part of her sentence.

With that, without flair, Sugano made the proper adjustments to the driver, now producing a sound...

KICK-START! FATE AT MY COMMAND!

"Okay, now's the time."

"Henshin." Sugano flatly said.

LET IT RIDE!

A surging wave of energy emitted from the driver to wash over Hinata. Separated portions of pieces of off-white armor materialized from the driver, red strings of energy connecting them to one another before closing in on a surprised Hinata. 

A yelp of shock was drowned out somehow by a shimmering light completing the transformation sequence.

As the light died down, the figure replacing Hinata Sugano came to an imposing full view.

Glowing eyes dimmed into a dark-red glare within a red-orange skullcap helmet. A gas-mask mouthguard connected to the back with a black tube. The segmented chestpiece was a gradient of reds similar to the helmet stopping to show the off-white undersuit. Dark-red gauntlets and boots with black palms and soles completed the ensemble.

"Wow, Synergy is more scary than I figured it would be!"

Synergy turned to Bajutsu, noticing her voice was different. And then she had to look up.

The difference of voice was minuscule to the Bajutsu's own transformation. Standing around eight feet, her true form was a sight to behold.

Right arm was formed by the front of the bike, starting with the windshield as a paldron and ending with a tire-textured hand. The instrument panel where goggles on the brow of a best facsimile of a face. Her left arm wasn't as busy as her right, but was still unmistakably mechanical. The torso was formed out of the radiator and engine, protected by the frame. The tank was situated like a backpack. Despite her legs seeming to split the rear fender and back wheel in an almost even two, they seem to support her just fine.

"Okay, aside the fact you have no right to say what's intimidating or not, how am I supposed to get there with you going full robot?"

Bajutsu looks over Synergy's right shoulder and retorts; "Well, it's a little over thataway." Pointing a rubber finger. 

The 'it' in question was a four-legged, four-armed, shambling plastic people eater.

Because of course it was.

\---|---|---|---

"Why? Why is it like that?" Hinata dumbfoundedly asked.

"As the name should allude to," The taller of the two starts. "Tsukumodern are the twenty-first century's rendition of Tsukumogami." The key difference between the old and new is that they-" Bajutsu caught herself mid-sentence."We are animated personal objects of still living people." 

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yep. If we don't defeat it within the time-limit, the host will disappear! Come on!!" Bajutsu charged to it's.. why did she stop in the middle of her explanat- 

Disappear?!

"What, wait!"

Hinata had to put aside doubts toward her new partner for the time being. The Arachnid-Man Tsukumodern was as startled as she was when Bajutsu actually grappled it. She wrangled him until there was an opening.

"Well? Hit 'em!"

"It doesn't look like your giving him a chance!"

"A chance? This is life and death stuuu*OOUF*" Arachnid-Man bucked his attacker off with his other par of legs. He thanked Synergy with a flurry of punches!

"Hey, all right! Knock it off!" Synergy wielded the sewing lance like a baseball bat.

"It should be OBVIOUS how you should hold it!"

"Can't turn back now!" Despite the misplaced strategy, some good hits were landed! Then Arachnid-Man knocked the spear away, and kicked her off! If that weren't enough, spider silk seemed to jet from the monster's heel, coating the belt!

Bajutsu groaned. "Get it off while I distract it!" 

Tagged back in, the motorcycle Tsukumodern gave the spider claustrophobic closeness in her assault. Every punch countered, every kick landed precisely, under control.

So of course a slip was inevitable. 

Literally, as the spider got to the ground and foot sweep Bajutsu! Arachnid-Man started to scramble away!

"Finally! The gunk's off!", Synergy called.

"Celebrate later! turn the Dial counterwise and move it across!" Bajutsu yelled, trying to corner the monster.

Hinata acted out the order, and the belt spoke again.

CONTACT {Bajutsu~} CONNECT COMMAND!

Hinata shivered as pricks of energy washed over her. She saw strings of energy like before, but now they joined her to Bajutsu. Unconsciously, she moved as her partner moved. Bajutsu mirrored her human counterpart.

"Are..we..?"

"Focus, Synergy, this here's the big finish!!", Bajutsu responded. Both crouching down, the suspenders on Bajutsu's her legs glowed brighter as they compressed tighter, readying to jump!

And...

"Now!"

Release!!

The twosome leaped into the air, and with a final burst of power, they zeroed onto the enemy! Arachnid-Man exploded on impact!

While Bajutsu landed precisely, Hinata de-transformed after landing the hit.

"Woah, woah!" She had to say. Steadying herself, Hinata looked at the wreckage. Or lack of.

"Shouldn't there be bits and pieces of that thing? "

"Why? You wanted to clean up? Thoughtful!" Bajutsu, back in her human disguise, playfully asked.

"I'm just thinking it's like it never happened! Well, I can feel a ringing in my ears, but physically."

"Oh, it did!" Bajutsu scanned the ground, to find something.. "Here's the culprit, officer!"

A shoddy superhero figure was between her fingers.

"That little thing? Really? "

"You shouldn't be surprised what can make an impact, Hiny."

"And you shouldn't be surprised I don't like nicknames."

"Noted. Follow me!" Bajutsu motioned to the bike. 

Getting on, Sugano asked; "You have an idea where to go?"

"Nope!" Bajutsu disintegrated, and the action figure flipped onto the bikes' glass screen, balanced. "This little guy does!"

It didn't take long to find something weird. "Is that it?", Hinata pointed out a jumbo-sized cocoon.

"Good eye!" Bajutsu popped back into existence, plucking the action figure from the screen. She then poked around the cocoon, searching for something, then exclaimed;

"Catch!" She threw the figure to Hinata, who could barely catch it. "Just place it right here," She points to a particular spot. "And they'll be right as rain."

The spot was an inlet shaped like the figure, and Hinata placed it there. Immediately, the cocoon glowed from the inside, shedding the outer layer until a young adult man collapsed onto the pavement. 

"Well, he's fine! Let's get home!" Bajutsu goes to grab her partner, but she is already trying to pick up the victim. 

"Shouldn't we make sure he's well enough? To go home?"

"I think he can get there by himself, right buddy?" Asked the bike to the nerd.

"Mrrghhh?"

"Guess not.."

It was before noon when the two got home, Hinata could see her tenants huddled near the door. Yuko saw her, and jogged toward Hinata, worry in her eyes.

"Sugano!! Where were you!?"

She could only sigh. "Bajutsu, care to explain again..?"

But of course she wasn't there.

"Wait.."

Where could she be?

\---|---|---|---

"I told you it was the right idea to let me pick out the host this time, and having me be the partner!" Bajutsu giggled as she was resting on the bike, phone in hand.

"Oh, she believed everything, I didn't even have to lie! Everything is coming alone smoothly. Yep, will call if anything goes south."

"Adieu." Bajutsu ended the call, and placed it on the ground. A large ant, with sharp mandibles, gently picked it up, and crawled away. 

With nobody around, she didn't had to mask the doubt rising to her face.


End file.
